Love is Beautiful
by Yoshikawa Haruru
Summary: Apakah ada yang kebayang kalau Yui itu bisa jatuh cinta? Kalau nggak percaya, lihatlah fic ini! Hehehe...memang pada awalnya saya juga nggak kebayang kalau anime dan manga K-On ceritanya jadi meleset ke cerita romance. Oh iya, aku newbie di fandom K-On! Hajimemashite! Karena aku baru di sini, mohon RnR ya ! Warning : Gaje, abal, ancur, dll. Yosh, Enjoy !


Yahooo minna~! \(^0^)/

Saya ini newbie di fandom K-on~!

Hajimemashite, minna-san!

**Disclaimer : K-on adalah milik Kakifly. ****Kalau ada yang bilang punyaku, bakar rumahnya! ****Kasih makan anaknya (?)**

Yosh! Enjoy the reading~! ;)

**Chapter 1**

**Love is Beautiful**

Normal POV

Yui membuka matanya dengan penuh perjuangan karena matanya terasa sangat berat saat ia baru bangun tidur. Tidak hanya matanya yang berat, badannya juga terasa berat untuk meninggalkan ranjang empuknya yang tersayang itu.

"Yui-nessan, kalau kau tak segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah nanti kau akan terlambat loh! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Ui, adik kembarnya dari bawah.

"Hemmm…iyaaah…"

Yui pun segera mengangkat badannya yang penuh beban tersebut supaya menjauh dari ranjang surga miliknya. Ia pun menyikat giginya, mencuci muka, dan berpakaian seragam sekolah. Tak lupa dengan sepasang jepitan favoritnya yang berwarna matahari terang dan gitar kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Yui!" Sapa gadis berambut pendek dengan bandana polos yang bertengger di kepalanya yang tak lain adalah Tainaka Ritsu, sahabat sekaligus teman satu klub Yui yang periang.

"Yui, ohayou." Sapa gadis berambut panjang hitam di sebelah Ritsu yang terlihat cool. Dialah Akiyama Mio, gadis yang cukup diidolakan oleh beberapa anak di sekolah mereka.

"Yui, ohayou. Hari ini aku bawa Mont Blanc loh." Sapa gadis di sebelahnya lagi yang mempunyai rambut panjang sedikit bergelombang sambil membawa sebuah kotak berisi kue-kue yang akan disantap habis saat klub nanti. Namanya Kotobuki Tsumugi.

"Ohayou, minna! Asyiiiik, Mont Blanc!" Seru Yui riang sambil menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Hm? Kelihatannya kita kekurangan satu orang. Mana Azu-nyan?"

"Oh, dia pergi duluan ke sekolah karena dia tugas piket hari ini." Jawab Mio.

Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Siapakah satu orang yang tidak ada di antara mereka itu? Azu-nyan? Ada yang tahu siapa Azu-nyan? Bagi penggemar K-on, pasti tahu banget siapa sih Azu-nyan ini. Kalau nggak tahu, keterlaluan deh!

Yup! Dia adalah Nakano Azusa, teman satu klub mereka yang usianya berbeda satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka berempat. Hanya Yui yang memanggilnya 'Azu-nyan', karena bagi Yui, Azusa adalah teman terimut yang ia punya. Oh iya, Azusa juga berteman dengan Ui, adik kembar Yui.

"Ayo, kita jalan! Nanti terlambat loh!" Ajak Ritsu sambil mendorong tubuh Yui dari belakang. Yang lainnya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Oh, ohayou Mio." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat lembut dari kejauhan.

"A-ah…o-ohayou, Kotarou." Balas Mio sambil merona merah semerah tomat. Kemudian ia mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, hawa tersebut berasal dari Yui dan Ritsu. Ia tidak kaget karena dari awal ia sudah yakin bahwa hawa tidak mengenakkan itu berasal dari Yui dan Ritsu.

"Mau kuantar, Mio?" Tawar laki-laki yang bernama Kotarou tersebut.

"A-ah…! Nggak perlu kok! Aku sudah bareng sama teman-temanku! Maaf ya!" Ucap Mio gelagapan.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Nggak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku tak memaksa." Ujar Kotarou.

"Eh…terima kasih, Kotarou."

"Mio, nanti kita sms-an ya. Jaa ne."

"I-iya. Jaa ne." Mio pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kotarou dan menjahuinya bersama dengan Yui, Ritsu, dan Mugi.

"Mioooo, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu loooh…" Ujar Ritsu tiba-tiba. Mio tersentak kaget pada perkataan Ritsu barusan. Ia menelan ludahnya karena suatu firasat buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Siapa cowok itu?"

DUAAAAR!

Mio langsung merah padam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ritsu. Ia langsung membelakangi Ritsu, Yui, dan Mugi saking malunya.

"Na-nanti kuceritakan di ruang musik."

Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari Mio. Ritsu, Yui dan Mugi mengembangkan senyumnya secara perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi ke sekolaaaaah…!" Seru Yui riang diikuti dengan Ritsu dan Mugi. Kemudian mereka berlari dengan nafsu, dan Mio adalah pengecualian. Ia hanya berjalan membiarkan teman-temannya meninggalkan ia jauh. Tetapi, Ritsu menyadari hal tersebut dan menarik tangan Mio sehingga Mio ikut berlari bersama yang lain dengan paksa.

(Skip Time)

**Di ruang musik…**

"Baiklah, mari kita ganti kegiatan klub kita hari ini dengan sesi curhaaaaaat!" Teriak Ritsu riang.

"Yeeeeiiiiiii!" Yui ikut bersorak riang sambil mulai duduk manis di meja yang telah dipenuhi oleh teh dan sebuah kue berbentuk bulat yang tak lain adalah kue Mont Blanc.

"Silahkan tehnya." Ujar Mugi sambil menuangkan teh di cangkir yang letaknya di depan Mio.

"Uh…em…arigatou, Mugi. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Masa kegiatan klub hari ini di-cancel!" Balas Mio.

"Douitamashite, Mio. Sekali-sekali boleh relax time dulu dong. " Balas Mugi lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya relax time selalu ada di jadwal kegiatan klub kita ya?" Tanya Mio.

"Eeh...betul juga sih...hehehe..." Kata Mugi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo, Mio! Ceritakan pada kami!" Pinta Ritsu tak sabaran yang diikuti oleh desahan pasrah Mio.

"Mio-senpai mau cerita apa?" Tanya Azusa penasaran.

"Iiiiih, Azu-nyan dengarkan saja dulu!" Ucap Yui sambil memeluk Azusa dari belakang.

"Ehmmm…baiklah...fuh…jadi…"

_(Flashback mode : On)_

"_Hoi! Takayuki, oper ke sini!" _

"_Okay! Tangkap ini, Yamada!"_

_Mio memandang lapangan bola yang cukup luas. Di lapangan bola tersebut, terdapat segerombol laki-laki bermain bola kaki. __Mio sangat takjub dan kagum melihat teknik-teknik mereka yang amat sangat keren dan cerdik. Setidaknya, ia bisa mempelajari sedikit dari teknik-teknik mereka walaupun ia tak bermain bola kaki. Mungkin akan berguna bagi hari ke depan._

_Mio pun duduk manis di pinggir lapangan tersebut sambil menyaksikan permainan bola kaki tersebut. Beberapa lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada sms masuk. Dari Ritsu. Saking asyiknya membalas sms dari Ritsu, ia tidak sadar bahwa sebuah bola kaki tersebut melayang ke arahnya._

"_Hei, cewek yang ada di sana! Awas!" Teriak salah satu cowok dari segerombolan cowok tersebut. Mio langsung tersentak mendengar teriakan dari cowok tersebut. Setelah mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat sebuah bola kaki hendak mengenai mukanya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

"_Kyaaaaa!" Mio langsung mengedipkan kedua matanya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eh? Kok tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Tanya Mio sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan. Di depannya terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat lembut sedang menghadangnya. Mio langsung membelalakan matanya._

"_K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mio panik._

"_Eh…aku nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma memar sedikit di lutut-"_

"_Biat kuobati! Mana kotak P3K?" Ucap Mio makin panik._

"_Eh…tak perlu rep-"_

"_Diam saja! Biarpun kau mengelak, aku akan tetap mengobatimu! Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!" Potong Mio sambil mengambil kotak P3K yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ._

_Laki-laki itu hanya menurut sedangkan Mio mengobati lukanya secara perlahan._

"_Selesai." Kata Mio setelah selesai mengobati laki-laki tersebut. Mio memandang laki-laki tersebut yang sedang tertawa geli melihatnya. "Ke-kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"_

"_Kau itu gadis yang lucu dan menarik ya. Hihihi…apalagi saat kau panik seperti tadi." __Ucap laki-laki tersebut sambil menahan tawa gelinya. Mio hanya merona merah mendengar pendapat dari laki-laki tersebut. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tba-tiba, sebuah tangan dijulurkan ke arahnya. _

"_Kenalkan, namaku Iruhara Kotarou. Panggil saja Kotarou. Namamu siapa?" Kata Kotarou memperkenalkan diri pada Mio._

"_Na-namaku…eh…Akiyama Mio! Kau boleh panggil aku apa saja!" Jawab Mio gugup._

"_Hihihi…kupanggil 'Mio', boleh nggak?"_

"_E-eh? Langsung nama kecil?"_

"_Nggak boleh ya? Kau keberatan?"_

"_Bo-boleh kok! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!"_

"_Baiklah, Mio. Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu juga dan terima kasih sudah menolongku."_

_(Flashback mode : Off)_

"Beberapa hari kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang membeli notes baru di toko buku. Lalu ia mentraktirku makan hamburger di Burger Jack. Saat itu, ia memintaku supaya besoknya aku menemaninya membeli kado untuk sepupu perempuannya karena ia tak terlalu tahu soal selera perempuan yang sebaya dengannya dan aku mengiyakannya. Seminggu kemudian, ia mengajakku kencan ke taman hiburan. Setelah kejadian kencan, aku sering menunggunya saat ia sedang latihan bola kaki. Aku juga membawakannya minuman dingin dan handuk kecil. Aku juga sering deg-degan kalau melihat, mengobrol, dan berdekatan dengannya dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku ehemsukaehem padanya. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia… ukh… um… dia… ehemmenembakkuehem…dan aku ehemmenerimanyaehem…yah, begitulah ceritanya!"

Ritsu, Azusa, dan Mugi masih memelototi Mio sehingga membuat Mio tertekan.

"Hei! Ceritanya sudah selesai!" Ujar Mio.

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Tapi, awal yang sangat menyenangkan ya!" Puji Azusa.

"Iya! Sangat romantis! Udah kayak drama percintaan saja!" Kata Mugi.

"Huuu…kau jahat, Mio. Kau meninggalkan kami semua! Sakit hati nih! Itu kejadian juga sudah lama kan? Curang, kau tak pernah cerita-cerita pada kami sebelumnya!" Keluh Ritsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tadi di antara kalian semua, kau yang paling memaksaku. Sekarang giliran aku cerita, malah mengeluh! Maumu apa sih Ritsu!" Cetus Mio.

"Mana aku tahu! Bweeek!" Ritsu menjulurkan lidahnya dan Mio langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Haaah...cerita cinta lagi, cinta lagi. Bosan ah."

Semua anggota klub itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Yui.

"Kau itu tidak tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau cinta, Yui?" Tanya Mugi sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Yui singkat.

"Kenapa memangnya, Yui-senpai?" Tanya Azusa antusias.

"Cinta itu hanya membuat manusia egois dan serakah. Mereka yang mengalami cinta pasti hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan cinta hanya akan merenggangkan tali persaudaraan kita dengan para orang yang kita sayangi seperti keluarga dan teman-teman. Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu." Terang Yui.

"Tapi, cinta tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan juga kok Yui. Asalkan kita bisa membagi waktu dengan benar antara waktu bersama pacar, keluarga, teman-teman, dan lain-lain, cinta pasti tidak buruk." Balas Mio.

"Wow, baru kali ini aku mendengar Mio berceramah tentang cinta." Ujar Ritsu.

"Tentu saja. Karena bagiku, pengalaman mencintai orang itu adalah pengalaman yang indah dan sangat menyenangkan." Jelas Mio lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Mio." Ujar Mugi.

"Iya, sama." Kata Azusa juga.

"Huh. Tetap saja aku tak berubah pikiran." Balas Yui sambil mencibir lalu ia mengambil sepotong kue dan melahapnya sampai habis. Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat si guitarist pertama mereka yang tidak pernah berubah.

**-To Be Continued-**

Huuuuuft...selesaaaaaaaai...

Capek juga ya, tapi aku seneng bisa bikin fic K-on yang pertama~

Kalau ingin tau next chappie, tunggu dengan sabar ya~!

Yosh, karena Lucia udah capek dan lagi nggak ada ide untuk berbasa-basi lagi, jadi udah dulu ya!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! ;D**


End file.
